Opera Van SM
by Kang Rae Mi
Summary: UPDATE! Ketika SJ, SHINee, DBSK dan EXO bermain selayaknya OVJ. EXO version. YAOI.
1. Prolog

**Tittle** :: Opera Van SM

**Main Cast** :: SJ, SHINee, DBSK, EXO

**Author** :: The Kecest Kang Rae Mi :D

**Warning** :: Cerita hancur, editing gagal, typo bertebaran, bahasa ngga baku, YAOI

Annyeonghaseyo :) Mi bikin fict ini terinspirasi karena seorang author di FFn :D ini fict **YAOI** yang ngga suka out aja ya :D

**HAPPY READING ^_^**

.

.

**OPERA VAN SM**

.

.

**Author POV**

Sebuah hari yang indah di gedung SM. Matahari bersinar cerah, burung-burung berkicauan riang. Tapi itu hanya kebohongan belaka. Karena yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah awan gelap menyelimuti gedung SM dengan aura suram terutama di ruangan Lee Sooman. Lima orang namja tengah memandang garang kepada seorang pria tua yang kita tahu pria tua itu adalah Lee Sooman. Akan ku perkenalkan, lima orang namja disini adalah leader SJ, SHINee, DBSK, EXO K, dan EXO M alias Leeteuk, Onew, Yunho, Kris, dan Suho. Alasan mereka memandang geram Sooman karena mereka mendapat tugas untuk melakukan sebuah opera, berjudul Opera Van SM yang mengadaptasi dari OVJ. Maklum, Sooman lagi kesengsem sama Sule (?)

"Yaak! Kenapa kami harus melakukan pertunjukan ini? Kami saja tidak mengerti OVJ itu apa." protes Yunho. Ia merasa aneh harus melakukan pertunjukan yang diminta Sooman. Karena dia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu OVJ.

"Trus kalo lo ngga ngerti gue harus bilang cikiciuw gitu?" balas Sooman alay. Seketika Yunho kejang-kejang dan pingsan. #prayforYunho

"Tapi Sajangnim, benar kata Yunho hyung, kami memang tidak mengerti apa itu OVJ. Lalu bagaimana kami bisa memerankan peran seperti mereka." Ujar Suho.

"Karena itu kalian perlu berbangga diri memiliki Sajangnim secerdah diriku." Bangga Sooman.

"Gimana bisa bangga, kalo Sajangnimnya aja gila begini." gumam Leeteuk pelan namun tetap terdengar Sooman.

"Diem lu orang tua." Kata Sooman.

"Eh, situ juga tua, ya." balas Leeteuk.

"Udah, sesama orang tua jangan berkelamin." Lerai Onew salah gaul.

"Berkelahi, Ayam. Berkelahi." Koreksi Sooman ngga santai.

Onew menjentikkan jarinya. "Nah itu maksudnya." (All: =_=)

Sooman mengeluarkan empat buah kepingan CD dan membaginya kepada semua yang ada disana.

"Lah? Kenapa EXO Cuma dapet satu? Kan yang dateng dua orang." Tanya Suho.

"Kan kalian satu dorm, jadi satu aja buat dua grup. Ngirit begitu." Alasan Sooman.

"Dasar orang tua pelit." Gumam Kris.

"Eh, seterserah gue dong, masalah buat lo?" balas Sooman. Kris sesek napas dan nyusul Yunho pingsan.

"Yeeh, dia ikutan pingsan." Komentar Sooman.

"Siapa suruh alay." Balas Suho.

"Kamyuuu..." Sooman ber-aegyo di depan Suho yang mengakibatkan Suho kejang-kejang disertai mulut berbusa.

"Udah, udah, buruan kasih tahu ini CD fungsinya buat apaan. Daripada makin banyak korban berjatuhan." Putus Leeteuk.

"Jadi, sampai di dorm, kalian tonton rekaman video yang ada di CD ini, kemudian buatlah..."

"Anak!" potong Onew.

"Lo udah punya Taemin. Masih mau nambah aja lu." Leeteuk menjitak Onew.

"Dilanjut. Jadi, setelah kalian menonton CD ini, kalian buatlah sebuah drama seperti di CD, tapi tidak boleh sama dengan yang kalian tonton. Harus berbeda dan asli pikiran kalian. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti." Jawab Leeteuk.

"Jadi kita disuruh buat drama begitu?" tanya Onew. Sooman mengangguk, Leeteuk mengacungkan jempol. "Kenapa ngga bikin anak aja?"

"Astaga, Lee Jinki, lo kayak kagak pernah dapet jatah aja dari Key." Cibir Leeteuk.

"Emang ngga pernah T_T" balas Onew nelangsa. #prayforOnew

Setelah mendapat CD masing-masing, kelima leader itu kembali ke dorm dan melakukan instruksi dari Sooman. Dan inilah yang terjadi setelah mereka menonton CD pemberian Sooman.

Di dorm Super Junior, Siwon dan Kangin mencoba menyatukan kembali mulut Haehyuk couple yang kesulitan menutup karena tertawa sepanjang menonton. YeKyu diberondong keinginan dua uke mereka yang ingin memakai kebaya para sinden.

Di dorm DBSK, Yunho berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong tentang dua sinden di OVJ. Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun sibuk terpesona dengan nyanyian Desta di video yang baru saja mereka tonton.

Di dorm SHINee, Minho kewalahan menghentikan Taemin yang terus meminta Jonghyun menyanyi selayaknya sinden OVJ. Dan Onew sudah langsung ditarik Key untuk menemaninya mencari kebaya para sinden.

Terakhir di dorm EXO, Baekhyun dan Luhan langsung mencoba bernyanyi seperti sinden OVJ. Kai penasaran dengan topi unik yang dipakai oleh dalang. Tao dibantu Lay masih sibuk mengobati seme mereka yang terkena efek aegyo gagal dan alay attack dari Sooman.

Diluar itu, mereka semua setuju membuat drama selayaknya OVJ. Penasaran? Tunggu chap selanjutnya XD

**TBC**

* * *

**RAEMI CURCOL AREA**

Annyeong :)

Gomawo buat SHERRY DARK JEWEL yang udah mengispirasi Mi :)

Gomawo chingu :D

wanna review now? :)


	2. EXO

**Tittle** :: Opera Van SM

**Main Cast** :: SJ, SHINee, DBSK, EXO

**Author** :: The Kecest Kang Rae Mi :D

**Warning** :: Cerita hancur, editing gagal, typo bertebaran, bahasa ngga baku, YAOI

**HAPPY READING ^_^  
**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2 (EXO : CINDERELLA)**

.

.

**EXO : CINDERELLA**

Dalang : Kai

Cinderella : Xiumin

Ibu tiri : Lay

Ayah : Suho

2 kakak tiri : Tao, D.O

2 sinden : Baekhyun, Luhan

Ibu peri : Kris

Pangeran : Chen

Pengawal : Chanyeol

Kusir kereta : Sehun

* * *

**Author Pov**

Semua artis SM, Sooman dan fans-fans artis SM sudah berkumpul disebuah gedung pertunjukan yang disewa Sooman untuk acara malam ini. Lampu panggung masih belum dinyalakan. Tentu saja karena pertunjukan belum dimulai. Para pemain masih bersiap-siap dibelakang panggung.

"Aigoo, gaun ini susah sekali dipakai." Keluh Xiumin ketika memakai properti miliknya.

"Makanya jadi orang jangan bantet-bantet." Ejek Chanyeol.

"Diem lu tiang listrik." Xiumin menendang kaki Chanyeol.

"Semua sudah siap?" tanya produser-nim.

"Ne, kami sudah siap." Jawab Suho. Produser menyuruh Baehyun, Luhan, dan Kai naik ke panggung. Musik mulai terdengar, lampu menyorot panggung, dan disana terlihat Kai dengan seragam dalangnya lengkap dengan blangkon berdiri diantara dua sinden imut Baekhyun dan Luhan yang mengenakan kebaya (A: bayangin aja cantiknya kayak gimana *Q*). Baekhyun dan Luhan menyanyikan lagu Chuu dari F(X).

"Do it do it chuuuuu~ " Krystal dan Sulli ikut bernyanyi. Victoria, Luna dan Amber bertepuk tangan riuh.

"Buset, Luhan sama Baekhyun imut, ya." gumam Siwon pada Kangin.

"Iya, imut banget. Cantik-cantik." Balas Kangin setuju.

"Jangan coba macem-macem." Kibum dan Leeteuk kompak menjewer seme mereka.

"Ehem!" deheman Kai membuat suasana kembali tenang. "Sebelum saya mulai. Ijinkan saya memperkenalkan peran masing-masing pemain. Saya, Kim Jong In, alias Kai, akan menjadi dalang. Kemudian, dua orang makhluk cantik ini, Baehyun dan Luhan, akan menjadi singer dalam pertunjukan ini." Kai coba-coba mencolek dagu Baehyuk dan Luhan yang dihadiahi lemparan sandal oleh Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Selow aja, Pak." Kai mengusap kepalanya yang terkena lemparan sandal. "Pertunjukan kali ini akan menceritakan cerita CINDERELLA. Mari kita saksikan." Kai mulai membaca narasi. "Dikisahkan jaman dahulu ada seorang gadis cantik yang tinggal berdua dengan sang ayah. Suatu ketika, ayahnya menikah lagi dengan seorang janda beranak dua."

Berpindah ke setting. Xiumin masuk kedalam sebuah setting ruang keluarga sebuah rumah.

"Hai semua, namaku XiuMinderella (?), salam kenal." Kata Xiumin sambil melambaikan tangan. (A: namanya semacam XiuMin-menderita =_=a) Kemudian masuklah Suho, Lay, Tao, dan D.O.

"Weeeh! Ada Morgan cemes!" teriak Minho saat melihat D.O masuk ke setting.

"Kyaaa! Morgan!" Jung sister fangirling. Ternyata mereka cemesbles.

"Itu D.O, wooy! Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!" koreksi Kai ngga nyantai. Kembali ke cerita.

"XiuMinderella..." panggil Suho.

"Ya, Appa?" balas Xiumin.

"Kok ngga enak ya, namanya? Woy, Kai, gue panggil Xiumin aja ya." teriak Suho dari setting pada Kai. Kai asal mengacungkan jempol karena dia sibuk menggoda Luhan dan Baehyun. D.O yang melihat Kai macem-macem dengan uke orang, segera turun setting menghampiri Kai dan menjewer telinga Kai.

"Yaah! Yaaah! Kyungsoo baby, kenapa Aa' di jewer, sakit baby." Rintih Kai.

"Biarin! Makanya jadi orang jangan genit. Udah item, genit, hiiih! Bikin emosi." D.O mencak-mencak.

"Aduuh, Baby. Udah dong, malu dilihat orang." Rayu Kai.

"Kenal malu juga lo? Huuuh!" D.O kembali ke setting. Cerita dilanjut.

"Xiumin, Appa akan pergi ke luar kota selama beberapa hari. Kau baik-baiklah dirumah bersama ibu dan kakak-kakakmu." Ujar Suho.

"Baik, Appa. Aku mengerti." Jawab Xiumin.

"Ayah Xiumin akhirnya berangkat, tapi karena istri barunya jahat, ia mensabotase mobil Suho hingga akhirnya Suho meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Xiumin sangat sedih kehilangan ayahnya, sedang Lay, bahagia karena mendapat banyak warisan. Dimulailah penderitaan Xiumin." Narasi Kai.

"Sebentar-sebentar, gue keluar cuma buat ngomong begitu doang terus mati gitu?" tahan Suho saat semua cast akan memulai cerita.

"Iya, begitu doang. Kenapa?" tanya Kai.

"Yeeeeh! Enak bener, masa dikit doang. Pokoknya, gue tetep mau ikut, gue mau jadi hantu gentayangan!" Suho masuk ke setting dan duduk di pojokan.

"Lu ngapain duduk disono? Lo kan udah ngga ada peran." Tanya Xiumin yang udah masuk setting.

"Gue jadi hantu gentayangan. Udah, main aja, jangan terpengaruh sama gue. Anggep aja ngga ada." Jawab Suho. Kemudian masuklah Lay, Tao, dan D.O dengan angkuhnya.

"Ayahmu sudah mati, sekarang akulah penguasa rumah ini. Turuti perintahku atau kau mati." Ujar Lay sambil mendorong Xiumin hingga terjatuh.

"Nih! Cuci semua baju kami." Tao dan D.O menjatuhkan setumpuk baju pada Xiumin.

"Dooh, cantik jangan galak-galak dong." Suho dengan usilnya mencolek dagu Lay.

"Apa lo colek-colek gue?" sungut Lay "Lagian kenapa ada Suho? Kan udah mati."

"Gue jadi hantu gentayangan. Anggep aja ngga ada." Jelas Suho. Lay kembali ke cerita.

"Cuci yang bersih, dan jangan sampai rusak. Mengerti!" ujar Lay dengan nada tinggi pada Xiumin. Sekali lagi Suho mencoba mencolek-colek Lay. Semakin lama Lay semakin sebal.

"Ini hantu lama-lama nyebelin, ye? Nyolek-nyolek gue terus, dikata gue sabun colek apa?" protes Lay. "Wooy! Yang merasa kehilangan hantu tolong diamanin dong."

Chanyeol dan Kris masuk ke setting dan membawa Suho keluar. Cerita berlanjut.

"Baik, Umma, aku akan..."

"What?! Kau memanggilku apa? Umma? Panggil aku Madame!" perintah Lay lagi. Xiumin mengangguk. Kemudian semua cast kembali masuk ke dalam.

Kai kembali membaca narasi. "Hari demi hari berlanjut. Lay dan kedua anaknya semakin semena-mena pada Xiumin. Kamar Xiumin kini ditempati Tao dan D.O, sedang Xiumin diusir ke loteng."

"Mulai sekarang, ini kamar kami!" ujar Tao pada Xiumin.

"Tapi, ini kamarku. Kalian sudah memiliki kamar sendiri."

"Trus, kalo ini kamar lo, gue harus bilang Kai item gitu?" balas D.O alay. (Kai: Kenapa gue dibawa-bawa? =_=)

"Dengan paksa, Tao dibantu D.O mengusir Xiumin ke loteng. Dari jendela loteng, Xiumin melihat utusan kerajaan datang ke rumahnya. Ia segera berlari turun untuk melihat utusan itu." narasi Kai.

Xiumin pura-pura sembunyi di belakang guci besar yang ada di setting. Kemudian, masuklah Chanyeol membawa beberapa amplop.

"Apa yang membawa Tuanku datang kemari?" tanya Lay pada Chanyeol.

"Apa benar disini rumah Madame Lay?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Benaer sekali."

"Saya kemari ingin menyerahkan undangan dari kerajaan untuk Anda dan ketiga putri Anda." Chanyeol menyerahkan empat amplop surat pada Lay.

"Pasti ada kesalahan, putri saya hanya ada dua. Yang ngesensus pasti salah." Koreksi Lay. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol masuk ke balik panggung dan Xiumin muncul dari persembunyiannya.

"Madame, apakah itu surat untukku?" tanya Xiumin.

"Ini? Bukan, ini surat nyasar." Dengan sengaja Lay melempar surat Xiumin ke perapian dan meninggalkan Xiumin sendirian menyelamatkan suratnya.

Kai kembali bernarasi. "Hari yang dinanti tiba. Malam ini Lay dan kedua anaknya akan pergi ke pesta milik pangeran. Dan Xiumin tidak diajak."

"Bolehkah aku ikut dengan kalian?" tanya Xiumin.

"Boleh." Jawab D.O. "Tapi sebelumnya, kau harus mengumpulkan semua foto selca ku dalam waktu satu jam."

"Tanpa membuang waktu, membuang waktu, Xiumin segera mencari foto selca D.O. namun sayang, foto yang ia dapat kurang satu."

"Aku sudah mengumpulkan semuanya." Xiumin memberika semua foto selca yang ia dapatkan.

"Kurang satu!" kata D.O. "Kau tidak boleh ikut."

"Ayolah, aja aku, please..." Xiumin merayu D.O.

"Tidak boleh!" D.O di ikuti Lay dan Tao kembali ke belakang panggung.

"Ditengah kesedihannya, datanglah ibu peri yang membantunya." Narasi Kai. Di setting, Xiumin berpura-pura menangis sedih. Tapi, tak kunjung ada ibu peri yang datang.

"Lah? Ibu perinya mana?" tanya Xiumin bingung.

"Ibu peri masuk set!" teriak Kai. Tapi tak ada yang masuk setting. Penonton mulai heboh lagi. Kai melongok ke belakang panggung. "Ibu perinya mana?" tanya Kai. Semua kompak menunjuk Kris yang sedang mewek di pelukan Tao.

"Buset, Gege kenapa nangis? Kan yang nangis si bantet. Kenapa Gege ikutan nangis?" tanya Kai.

"Eh, Item gue nangis bukan karena sedih lihat Xiumin. Tapi gara-gara gue kedapetan peran ngga enak." Balas Kris.

"Udah, terima nasib aja. Sono buruan keluar." Kai narik Kris ke setting kemudian meninggalkan Kris berdua dengan Xiumin di setting.

"Action!" komando Kai.

"Jangan menangis, hiks, ibu peri ada disini." Ujar Kris dengan sesengukan.

"Yaah! Kenapa malah ibu perinya yang nangis. Kai, gimana nih?" tanya Xiumin ke Kai. Kai kembali memasuki set dan menarik Kris.

"Gege, kalau Gege mainnya bagus, gue kasih hadiah deh." Rayu Kai.

"Hadiahnya apaan?"

"Sebulan di kamar bareng panda lo. Terserah mau lo apain dia." Rayu Kai. Kris mulai terpengaruh.

"Deal." Kris menjabat tangan Kai dan kembali memasuki set.

"Janganlah kau bersedih, karena aku akan membantumu ke pesta." Ujar Kris pada Xiumin sambil memainkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Siapkan aku sebuah labu dan empat ekor tikus." Perintah Kris. Xiumin segera mengambil properti yang Kris minta. Dengan sekali ayun, semuanya berubah menjadi kereta kencana. Kris kembali menganyunkan tongkatnya sambil berputar, pakaian Xiumin berubah menjadi bagus. "Sekarang kau sudah bisa pergi ke pesta."

"Begini ya, Pak, kereta udah ada, saya udah cakep. Tapi kusirnya ngga ada. Gimana berangkatnya?" kata Xiumin.

"Oh iya lupa. Cadel, sini, lo!" Sehun masuk sesuai panggilan Kris.

"Jangan panggil gue cadel, Tiang." Balas Sehun.

"Dia yang akan menjadi kusirmu. Ingat jangan pulang lebih dari jam dua belas tengah malam." Peringat Kris.

"Kenapa?"

"Gerbang rumah udah di tutup."

"Berangkatlah Xiumin ke pesta. Sampai di pesta, ia memukau banyak orang, termasuk Pangeran Chen." Narasi Kai.

"Siapakah dia yang ada disana itu, Chanyeol?" tanya Chen pada Chanyeol.

"Itu Baekhyun, uke gue. Kenapa? Naksir? Berantem sama gue sini!" tantang Chanyeol.

"Aduuh, bukan yang itu. Tapi yang baru dateng itu." koreksi Chen.

"Ooh, itu Kangin hyung. Habis dari toilet kayaknya." Jawab Chanyeol salah sasaran.

"Salah apa gue punya penasehat kayak begini bentuknya." Chen menarik Chanyeol menuju Xiumin. "Ini yang gue maksud, dia siapa?"

"Kenapa ngga lo tanya aja sendiri. Orangnya ada di sebelah, noh." Kata Chanyeol. Chen menoleh dan tersenyum manis pada Xiumin. Segera ia mendorong Chanyeol.

"Sial, habis manis sepah dibuang nih." Gerutu Chanyeol.

"Chen merasa jatuh hati pada Xiumin. Sayang, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas tengah malam. Xiumin harus pulang." Narasi Kai.

"MAMAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Kai. Semua orang menutup telinga mereka.

"Woy! Lu ngapain malah teriak, Item?!" geram Suho.

"Pura-puranya itu bunyi bel jamnya." Bela Kai.

"Tapi ngga teriak-teriak juga, Item." Tao udah siap sama tongkat wushu-nya.

"Hehe, tapi baguskan?" Kai cengar-cengir.

"Bagus dari Hongkong?!" teriak semua orang di gedung. Kai menciut. Back to the story.

"Tunggu, sebelum kau pergi, beritahu aku namamu, alamatmu, nomer telponmu, nama ayahmu, nama ibumu, hobi mu, agamamu, tempat lahirmu, tanggal lahirmu..."

"STOOOP! Lo mau tanya atau mau ngesensus, sih?" protes Sooman memotong dialog Chen dari bangku penonton.

"Ulang-ulang." Komando Kai.

"Tunggu, sebelum kau pergi beritahu aku namamu." Chen menahan Xiumin.

"MAMAAAA...!" sekali lagi Kai scream sebagai bunyi bel. Untung penonton lainnya sudah memakai penutup telinga.

"Aku harus pergi." Tolak Xiumin. "Kalo mau nyari, bawa aja ini." Xiumin memberikan sebelah sepatunya pada Chen dan kembali ke rumah.

"Pangeran Chen yang penasaran, mencari keseluruh nengeri tapi tidak berhasil. Sampailah ia ke rumah Xiumin." Narasi Kai.

"Selamat datang, Pangeran." sambut Lay.

"Aku ingin mencari orang yang kemarin memakai sepatu ini. Jika aku berhasil menemukannya akan ku jadikan istri." Kata Pangeran Chen. Tapi sayang, tidak ada yang berebut mencoba memakai sepatu itu.

"Lah? Kenapa ngga ada yang rebutan nyoba?" tanya Chanyeol yang kebetulan ikut.

"Anu, itu, Tao udah terlanjur suka sama ibu perinya, jadi ngga mau ikutan nyoba." Jawab Tao polos sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Kris. Kris buru-buru masuk ke setting dan memeluk Tao protektif.

"Kalo D.O. udah suka sama dalangnya, biar dia item juga D.O. terima apa adanya, deh." Kata D.O.

"My baby Kyungsoo, Aa' Kai disini sayang..." Kai melompat masuk set dan memeluk D.O.

"Kalo Madame? Suaminya udah ngga ada, kan? Mau nyobain ngga?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Enak aja ngatain laki gue udah mati. Masih hidup, noh!" Lay menunjuk Suho dan menarik Suho masuk set.

"Nah terus yang nyoba sepatu ini siapa?" tanya Chen nelangsa.

"Yang jelas jangan Baekhyun." Kata Chanyeol.

"Atau Luhan." Sambung Sehun yang ikut-ikutan masuk set.

"Xiumin gege aja." Usul Tao.

"Itu sepatu emang punya dia, Tao sayang." Kata Kris.

"Udah, daripada kelamaan, siniin sepatu gue!" Xiumin masuk ke setting dan mengambil sepatu dari tangan Chen. "Gue sah bakalan jadi istri dia, kan?"

"SAH!" jawab semua orang.

"Oke, kapan kita nikahnya?" tanya Xiumin pada Chen.

"Sekarang juga boleh." Chen menarik Xiumin keluar gedung.

"Lah! Itu mau pada ngapain?" tanya Suho bingung.

"Jangan-jangan mau kawin beneran, Hyung." Jawab Sehun.

"WHAT?! WOOOY! TUNGGU DULU!" teriak Kris sambil mengejar ChenMin bersama beberapa member lainnya.

"Lah? Terus ini cerita endingnya gimana?" tanya Sooman pada Kai selaku dalang.

"Yah, udah begitu aja. Di kira-kira sendiri. Bentar ye, gue mau ikut ngejar dulu. Woooy! Tungguin gue!" Kai berlari menyusul member yang lain.

Akhirnya, pertunjukan OVJ ala EXO ditutup dengan semua member yang mengejar ChenMin yang berlari ke KUA setempat.

**TBC**

* * *

**RAEMI CURCOL AREA**

Annyeong :D

aigoo... ngga sangka banyak yang suka. gomawo chingu ^-^ *bow*

semoga di chap ini juga banyak yang suka ya :)

**TanSintha-AnakHanchul** :: nanti ada di bagiannya sendiri bareng member SJ yang lain :D

**Jung jaebum** :: ne chingu, ini udah dilanjut ^-^

**AreynaKyuminElf** :: hahaha :D gomawo chingu :D

**leenahanwoo** :: waduuh, chingu jangan kejang2 -_-a kalo chingu kejang2 korban sooman makin banyak #plak ne chingu, ini udah di lanjut :D

**Sakura No Shiori** :: yah bisa dibilang mirip :) tapi yang ini aku terinspirasi dari author lain :D

**Riestha-tita** :: hehe, gomawo chingu ini udah di update kok :)

**Numpangbaca** :: chingu mau punya adek? kurung Onkey di kamar sebulan, di jamin dapet adek XD

**Lee Nichie** :: bertambah satu lagi readers yang kejang2 XD

**cloudyeye** :: ini udah update :)

**Seongkyiemoet** :: ini lanjutannya :)

**shinyfxshipper** :: jangan di bayangin gimana sooman aegyo, bisa sakit nanti '-')b

gomawo yang udah review :)

**wanna review now? :)**


	3. SHINee & DBSK

**Tittle** :: Opera Van SM

**Main Cast** :: SJ, SHINee, DBSK, EXO

**Author** :: The Kecest Kang Rae Mi :D

**Warning** :: Cerita hancur, editing gagal, typo bertebaran, bahasa ngga baku, YAOI

Annyeonghaseyo :) Mi bikin fict ini terinspirasi karena seorang author di FFn :D ini fict **YAOI** yang ngga suka out aja ya :D

**HAPPY READING ^-^**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**CHAPTER 3**

**(SHINEE/DBSK : PRINCESS AND FROG PRINCE)**

****.

.

**Author POV**

Sepulang dari menonton pertunjukan OVJ ala EXO, member SHINee tergeletak di ruang tengah. Karpet dipenuhi oleh Onew, Minho, dan Taemin. Sedang sofa dimonopoli oleh Jonghyun. Sementara Key mengambil air minum untuk dirinya. Sedang enak-enak merenggangkan otot, tiba-tiba bel dorm berdering.

"Yaak! Ayo bangun-bangun! Ada tamu!" teriak Key heboh membangunkan member lain. Keempat member lain bangun karena kaget mendengar suara Key.

"Jjong, Key tadi bilang apa?" tanya Onew yang belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Entah, ada banjir sepertinya." Jawab Jonghyun smakin tidak nyambung karena ia sama sekali tidak mendengar ucapan terakhir Key.

"Ooh... MWO?! BANJIR! NGUNGSI!" kini ganti Onew yang berteriak. Minho, Taemin dan Jonghyun sadar setelah mendengar teriakan Onew. Mereka sibuk membereskan barang yang sanggup mereka selamatkan. Minho membereskan segala CD game miliknya beserta PS kesayangannya. Taemin berlari menyelamatkan banana milk kesayangannya. Jonghyun menyelamatkan bantal di sofa. Dan Onew menyelamatkan persediaan ayam di kulkas. Setelah selesai, mereka berkumpul kembali di ruang tengah.

"Key mana?" tanya Onew.

"Ngga tau." Jawab Taemin di atas punggung Minho.

"BINI GUE!" Onew menyerahkan bawaannya pada Jonghyun dan berlari ke pintu depan dimana Key sedang menyambut member DBSK. Dengan sekali gerakan, Onew membawa Key kedalam gendongannya.

"Anak-anak! Ayo ngungsi!" teriak Onew memanggil member yang lain. Keluarlah ketiga member lain dengan barang bawaan mereka. Yunho dan Yoochun cengo melihat tingkah hoobae mereka.

"Sebentar, sebentar, ini mau pada kemana, eoh?" tanya Yunho menahan Onew.

"Ngungsi, dong. Hyung juga. Ayo!" ajak Onew.

"Kenapa harus ngungsi?" tanya Yoochun.

"Ada banjir." Jawab Taemin polos.

"Banjir apaan? Ngga ada banjir. Di luar aja ngga hujan." Kata Jaejoong.

"Siapa yang bilang banjir?" tanya Key. Keempat member kompak menunjuk Jonghyun.

"Mwo? Ani! Bukan gue. Tadi Key yang bilang." Bela Jonghyun.

"Kapan gue ngomong begitu?" tanya Key.

"Lah tadi, nyuruh bangun, ada banjir, kan?"

"TAMU, JJONG! TAMU!" jawab Key ngga santai.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar." Minho menyeret Jonghyun masuk ke dorm di ikuti member yang lain.

.

.

**BEBERAPA SAAT KEMUDIAN**

****.

.

"Silahkan duduk, Hyungdeul." Onew mempersilahkan tamunya duduk. Member DBSK duduk.

"Yang lain kemana?" tanya Junsu.

"Ada 'urusan' sedikit. Jadi ada apa, Hyung?" jelas Onew.

"Begini, aku ingin mengajak SHINee untuk bergabung dengan drama kami. member kita hanya lima, kalau kita sendiri-sendiri, sepertinya agak sulit. Bagaimana menurutmu?" jelas Yunho panjang dikali lebar dikali tinggi #plak

"Setuju! Besok kita mulai latihan." Onew menjabat tangan Yunho. Setelah dirasa cukup, maka pulanglah member DBSK ke sangkar mereka.

.

.

**DBSK/SHINEE : PRINCESS AND FROG PRINCE**

Dalang : Onew

Raja 1 : Yoochun

Ratu 1 : Junsu

Pangeran Kodok : Minho

Putri : Taemin

2 sinden : Key, Jaejoong

Penyihir : Changmin

Raja 2 : Yunho

Ratu 2 : Jonghyun

.

.

Semua penonton sudah berkumpul. Lampu panggung sudah dinyalakan, Onew didampingin Key dan Jaejoong berdiri di panggung dalang.

"Selamat malam, malam ini kami akan menampilkan, drama spektakuler yang tiada duanya..." opening Onew.

"Tenang, masih spektakuler drama kita." Bisik Kai pada Suho.

"Dikisahkan di kerajaan Antah Berantah, Raja Yoochun dan Ratu Junsu sedang menggelar pesta ulang tahun Pangeran Minho. Tapi sayang, Penyihir Changmin tidak diundang." Narasi Onew memulai acara. Yoosu couple dan Minho memasuki setting, disusul Changmin dengan kostum Harry Potter-nya.

"Sebentar, ini kenapa kostum Changmin hyung begini?" potong Onew.

"Ngga apa-apa dong, keren begini. Kostum yang asli mirip baju nenek lampir." Kata Changmin.

"Kan emang peran Hyung 11-12 sama nenek lampir."

"Ogah! Gue penyihir elit. Pakenya baju keren. Protes tentang kostum gue, lo gue kutuk jadi ayam." Ancam Changmin. Onew mengkeret diem. Mulai masuk ke cerita.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengundangku?" tanya Changmin.

"Trus kalo lo ngga di undang, gue harus bilang waaaaw gitu?" jawab Junsu alay.

"Iuwh, kampay." Balas Changmin ikutan alay.

"Eh! Lo ngatain gue kampay? Lo ngga tau siapa gue? Gue Ratu, lho." Balas Junsu.

"Trus, kalo lo ratu, gue harus bilang 'Changmin ganteng' gitu?" balas Changmin.

"Trus, kalo lo penyihir gue harus bilang 'jidat Yoochun lebar' gitu?" Balas Junsu.

"Terus! Terus! Ayo hajar! Hajar!" Yoochun berteriak mengompori. Changmin dan Junsu makin gencar ribut.

"Lee Taemin is mine!" teriak Minho ikut ribut.

Onew turun dari panggung dalang dan masuk ke setting. "Key paling sexy!" teriaknya ikut ribut.

Yunho tak mau kalah masuk ke setting. "Jaejoong ayo NC!" Yunho mengibarkan banner Yunjae. Suasana semakin ribut.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berteriak, "Kyuhyun paling ganteng."

"Kangin racoon sejati!" teriak Leeteuk.

"Siwon kuda mesum." Teriak Kibum.

"Sooyoung paling tinggi!" teriak Sooyoung.

Mendadak Kai berdiri. "NAIKKAN GAJI KAMI!" Kai scream.

Hening sejenak.

"Naikkan gaji kami! naikkan gaji kami!" teriak semua artis SM.

"SILENT!" Key berteriak menggunakan mic sinden dari atas panggung dalang. Semua kembali diam. Key masuk ke setting dan menjewer Onew. "Udah tua, malu-maluin. Teriak yang engga-engga. Pulang! Balik ke tempat dalang!" amuk Key. Onew balik ke panggung dalang.

"Yang berdiri, DUDUK!" perintah Key. Semua orang yang awalnya berdiri kembali duduk.

"Yang bisik-bisik, diem. Jangan gosipin gue." Key melirik Donghae dan Siwon yang sedang berbisik-bisik. Key melihat para cast yang ada di panggung.

"Set ini siapa cast-nya?" tanya Key. Yoochun, Junsu, Minho dan Changmin mengangkat tangan mereka.

"Yunho, pulang. Jangan malu-maluin. Ngga ada jatah setahun." Ujar Jaejoong lembut dari tempat sinden. Yunho kembali ke belakang panggung dengan lesu, diikuti Key yang kembali ke tempat sinden.

"Ehem." Onew berdehem. "Dilanjut, tapi sebelumnya, Om Sooman, naik gaji, mohon jangan lupa. Baiklah, penyihir Changmin tidak terima dan mengutuk Pangeran Minho menjadi kodok." Narasi Onew.

"Kukutuk kau menjadi kodok." Changmin mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah Yoochun.

"Koreksi, Pak. Yang dikutuk yang ini." Junsu menunjuk Minho. "Bukan yang itu."

"Lha? Yang itu siapa, dong?" Changmin nunjuk Yoochun.

"Itu Raja, Pak." Jawab Junsu.

"Bilang dong kalo situ Raja. Situ sih punya jidat lebar-lebar, saya kan ngga bisa lihat Pangerannya." Protes Changmin.

"Bunuh aja gue, Min. Bunuh aja." Teriak Yoochun frustasi.

"Wooy! Pangerannya buruan di kutuk!" teriak Onew.

"Iya iya, ayamnya cerewet, dah." Komentar Changmin.

"Ku kutuk kau jadi kodok!" kata Changmin pada Minho. Lampu panggung mati sejenak dan kemudian hidup lagi. Minho sudah berganti mengenakan kostum kodok. (A/N: inget2 aja Minho di Hello Baby)

"Waah hebat, Pangerannya jadi kodok." Seru Junsu kagum.

"Oh iyadong. Lord VoldeMin gituh B)" bangga Changmin.

"Terus, terus, biar balik jadi Pangeran lagi caranya gimana?" tanya Yoochun.

"Tinggal dicium putri yang cinta sama dia." Jawab Changmin. Minho buru-buru ambil ancang2 mau lari ke tempat Taemin. Tapi ditahan oleh Yoosu couple.

"Jangan mau dicium sama Minho." Hasut Yunho yang kebetulan berada di dekat Taemin.

"Iya, nanti jadi ijo kayak kodok." Changmin ikut-ikut menghasut. Kai dan Kyuhyun turun panggung dan menghampiri Homin.

"Nanti Hyung buruk rupa." Kompor Kai.

"Nanti, kalau lo nyium Minho, Onew ngga dapet jatah dari Key." Kata Kyuhyun.

Onew turun panggung dalang dan menghampiri Taemin. "Jangan mau ya, Min. Nanti gue ngga dapet jatah dari Key."

"Yaaaakkk! Jangan gangguin bini gue!" Minho menendang para penghasut (?). (A: udah bisa lepas, bang?)

Kai, Onew, Kyuhyun, dan Homin langsung buru-buru kabur.

"Dasar epil lu pada." Aum Minho.

"Hyungie.." panggil Taemin sambil menarik-narik baju Minho.

"Iya, sayang?" jawab Minho.

"Cieeee... sayang cieeee..." koar Kai, Kyuhyun dan Changmin rusuh. Minho melempar sepatu pada ketiga orang rusuh tadi biar diem.

"Minnie ngga boleh nyium Minho hyungie." Ujar Taemin.

"Baby, jangan dengerin mereka." Kata Minho.

"Baby I lop yu, lop yu, lop yu so much." Onew dan Yunho bernyanyi ala ceribel. Seketika semua yang di dalam gedung pertunjukan kejang-kejang. #jdeeeerrr

"Bukan begitu. Kemarin Key umma udah bilang, Minnie ngga boleh nyium Hyungie." Jawab Taemin polos.

"=_=" begini wajah Minho.

Kai, kyuhyun, Onew, Yunho, dan Changmin ngakak berjamaah. Minho makan property setting.

"Setelah dikutuk, Pangeran Minho merasa sedih dan malu. Tak tahan dengan keadaannya. Pangeran Minho memilih bunuh diri." Onew membaca narasi dengan wajah polosnya.

"Sebentar. Kenapa gue malah bunuh diri? Peran utamanya mati dong." Instrupsi Minho.

"Ya biar." Onew masih setia dengan tampang polosnya.

"Ntar Taemin kawin sama siapa?!" teriak Minho.

"Sama gue juga bisa B)" jawab Onew.

Key menepuk pundak Onew. "Pak, besok siap-siap dapet surat cerai dari saya."

"Setelah dikutuk, Pangeran Minho merasa sedih dan malu. Tak tahan dengan keadaannya. Pangeran Minho kabur ke hutan." Onew buru-buru ngulang narasi. "Ngga jadi cerai kan, ya?" Key mengacungkan jempol.

Minho memasukkan properti set ke dalam karung.

"Mas, mas, anu, itu property saya kenapa dimasukin karung yah?" tanya Onew sambil melirik karung Minho.

"Kan ceritanya kabur. Masa kabur ngga bawa apa-apa. Ngga keren dong ya. Seadanya ajalah yang dibawa. Adanya ini ya yang dibawa yang ini." jawab Minho.

"Tapi ngga property setting gue juga, kodok! Balikin." Aum Onew.

"Ngga ah. Kan pura-pura, Hyung. Nanti juga gue balikin. Masih mending ini property yang gue masukin karung. Coba kalo Taemin yang gue masukin terus gue bawa kabur." Kata Minho.

"Berani bawa kabur anak gue, siap-siap gue sunatin!" ancam Key dari panggung dalang.

"Nah kan, gue mau...MWO?! DISUNATIN?! HABIS DONG PUNYA GUE!" teriak Minho ngga selow.

"Biarin." Jawab Key acuh.

"ANDWAE!" Minho berteriak histeris.

Onew melanjutkan narasinya, "Pangeran Minho pergi ke hutan dan bertemu Putri Taemin yang sedang..."

"Mandi!" Minho memotong narasi Onew dengan bersemangat.

"Bukan!" jawab Onew. "Bertemu dengan Putri Taemin yang sedang berpiknik bersama ibunya." Lanjut narasi.

"Hweeeee! Hweeeee! Uwaaaaa! Ummmaaaa...!" taemin nangis kejer di atas panggung. Key sebagai ibu yang baik, turun untuk menenangkan anaknya. Onew dan Jaejoong ngikut di belakang Key.

"Minnie sayang, Minnie sayang, anak Umma. Cuup cuup cuup cuup, Sayang." Key mendudukkan Taemin dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Taemin agar diam. Semua orang memperhatikan Key.

"Hweeee... Minnie takut Umma. Hiks! Hiks! Hweeee...!" Taemin kembali menangis.

"Sayang... kenapa? Takut sama apa?" tanya Key sambil mengusap air mata Taemin.

"Takut sama awewe, Umma." Jawab Taemin.

"Awewe? Mana ada awewe, Minnie?" tanya Key bingung. Taemin menunjuk Jonghyun.

"MASYAALLAH...! DEMIT DARIMANA, NIH?!" teriak Key saat melihat Jonghyun.

"Hwaaaaa!" Taemin kembali nangis kejer lagi. Key nenangin Taemin lagi. Penasaran kenapa Jonghyun bisa bikin Taemin nangis. Bayangin Jonghyun dengan segala otot dan ABS sempurnanya. Kemudian, bayangin Jonghyun pake wig yeoja, gaun model kemben, dan di dandanin ala yeoja. Siapa yang ngga ngeri coba!

"Minnie sayang, itu bukan awewe, Nak. Itu Jonghyun. Dia disini jadi ibu kamu. Coba dilihat lagi deh." Jelas Onew.

Taemin melihat Jonghyun sekali lagi. "HANTU...!"

"Begini, deh." Jaejoong memakaikan kepala Jonghyun sebuah panci yang entah darimana ia dapatkan yang tentu saja langsung menutupi wajah Jonghyun. "Begini aman, ngga?"

Taemin kembali melihat Jonghyun dan tidak berteriak.

"Aman!" seru Key.

"Lo selama syuting, pake beginian aja, ya. Biar anak gue ngga nangis." Jelas Onew pada Jonghyun. Syuting kembali berlanjut.

"Hari ini cuacanya cerah, ya?" ujar Jonghyun pada Taemin. Berhubung wajahnya terhalang panci, suara Jonghyun tidak terlalu terdengar.

"Haaah! Umma bilang apa?" tanya Taemin.

"Cuacanya cerah." Ulang Jonghyun.

"Apa?"

"Cuacanya cerah."

"Apaaaa?"

Jonghyun siap-siap buka panci tapi dicegah oleh Onew. "Jangan dibuka! Nanti anak gue nangis!"

Jonghyun tidak jadi membuka helm pancinya dan berbicara dengan suara yang agak keras. "Hari ini cerah, ya?"

"Engga, ah. Suram. Tadi Minnie ketemu awewe." Jawab Taemin. Jonghyun makan tanah.

"Tiba-tiba munculnya seekor kodok di tengah-tengah Ratu Jonghyun dan Putri Taemin." Narasi Onew. Minho masuk setting.

"Syangkoooh~~ " Minho berlari kearah Taemin, namun dihadang oleh Jonghyun dan pancinya.

"Buset! Setan panci darimana, nih?!" pekik Minho kaget.

"Dari hatimu, Bang." Jawab Jonghyun genit. Minho muntah ditempat.

"Mwoo! Minho kenapa mendadak muntah begitu?" tanya Siwon.

"Hamil, Hyung." Jawab Donghae asal.

"HAMIL?!" pekik Siwon. Siwon langsung masuk ke panggung dan mencengkeram lengan Minho.

"Minho, jawab dengan jujur, apa benar kau hamil?" tanya Siwon.

Minho perpura-pura memasang wajah sedih dan mengangguk pelan.

"Katakan pada, Appa, Nak. Siapa yang menghamili mu?" tanya Siwon dramatis.

"Dia, Pah." Minho menunjuk Kai. Kai langsung panik.

"Jadi kau yang menghamili anak ku?" Siwon berganti pada Kai.

"Bukan saya, Om. Sumpah. Saya ngga kenal anak, Om. Suwer." Kai membentuk tanda peace dengan jarinya.

"Lupakah kau dengan yang kita lakukan dua bulan lalu, Kai?" tanya Minho mengompori. Kai makin panik.

"Melakukan apaan? Jangan aneh-aneh deh, Hyung." Kata Kai panik.

"Tanggung jawab ke anak gue." Tuntut Siwon.

"MasyaAllah, Om, apa yang musti di tanggung jawabin coba? Saya mah ngga doyan yang bentuknya macam anak, Om." Kata Kai.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu, Kai. Bukankah kau bilang kau mencintaiku?" kompor Minho.

Kai makin panik, "Ini acara apaan sih?!"

"Mas, coba anda lihat ke sana." Siwon menunjuk kameramen 1. Kai melihat ke arah yang Siwon tunjuk. "Disana kamera, disana ada kamera." Siwon menunjuk kameramen yang lain. "Kalo ngga kuat, lambaikan tangan."

Kai melambaikan tangan, "Saya ngga kuat. Saya nyerah."

"Berarti anda gagal mendapatkan hadiah dari kami." kata Siwon.

"Emang hadiahnya apaan?" tanya Kai.

"Menginap tujuh hari tujuh malam bersama Lee Sooman, eksklusif lho." Jawab Minho dan Siwon.

Kai bergidik. "Untung gue kalah." Kai tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya menginap bersama Sooman tujuh hari tujuh malam, setelah apa yang terjadi pada Kris dan Suho tempo hari. (baca chap 1)

"Heeh! Heeh! Ini cerita kenapa pada ngawur semua. Ceritanya ini Jonghyun kaget lihat Minho, terus mau ngusir Minho, tapi ngga boleh sama Taemin. Yang lain bubar!" perintah Onew.

"Umma, jangan usir dia." Cegah Taemin.

"Jan usir akoeh pliz." Ujar Minho.

"Alay." Sahut JongTae kompak.

"Akhirnya Jonghyun menyetujui membawa Minho pulang. Putri Taemin sangat menyayangi kodok peliharaannya. Setiap hari Putri Taemin sering bercerita pada kodok Minho. Ternyata kodok Minho jatuh hati pada Putri Taemin." Narasi Onew.

"Cieeee...! Minho jatuh cinta, cieee..!" koar Kyuhyun dan Changmin berjamaah.

"Itu epil berdua berisik mulu ye daritadi." Protes Minho.

Mendadak Kyuhyun naik ke panggung dalang dan mengambil alih posisi Onew. "Kodok Minho membuat surat cinta untuk Putri Taemin." Narasi Kyuhyun.

Minho mulai menulis surat cinta untuk Taemin. Changmin cepat-cepat merebut surat cinta Minho dan membacanya keras-keras.

"Assalammualaikum wr. wb. Saya yang bertanda tangan dibawah ini. Nama,Choi Minho. Tempat tanggal lahir, Korea, 09 Desember 1991. Dengan ini menyatakan, menambatkan hati, mencurahkan segala perasaan, dan mengakui dengan sepenuh hati, bahwa saya Choi Minho mencintai Lee Taemin sepenuh hati. Sekian terimakasih. Tertanda, Flaming Charismatic Choi Minho." Baca Changmin.

"Itu surat cinta, apa surat pernyataan, Dok?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Surat pernyataan cinta, Hyung." Jawab Minho bangga. Mendadak Minho turun panggung dan mengambil sebuah gitar yang entah milik siapa.

"Ehem!" dehem Minho. "Kujual baju celana, itu semua demi Taemin. Aku real ooh.. aku rela." Minho nyanyi sambil genjreng gitar. Kyuhyun goyang bareng Onew di panggung dalang. Changmin goyang di sebelah Minho. Penonton yang lain goyang di bangku masing-masing.

"Berikan cintamu, juga sayangmu, percaya padaku, ku kan menjagamu hingga akhir waktu menjemputku." Sekarang Minho hanya bernyanyi sedang Changmin yang memetik gitar.

"Tegangan cinta tak dapat dihindar lagi. Kala ku coba menyapamu Taemin. Seakan meledak detak jantungku karenamu. Sesaat setelah ku kenal denganmu." Minho kembali bernyanyi. Changmin memetik gitar. Kyuhyun menabuh kendang, Kai, Yunho dan Onew joget di panggung dalang.

"Heeh! Ini kenapa jadi karaoke keliling begini? ayo dilanjut. Durasi, durasi." Instrupsi Key.

Tongkat kekuasaan dalang kembali di pegang oleh Onew. "Akhirnya Pangeran Minho memberitahukan keadaan dirinya yang sebenarnya pada Putri Taemin." Narasi Onew.

"Neng, malem minggu kosong ngga?" tanya Minho.

"Kosong, Bang. Kenapa?" jawab Taemin.

"Dangdutan yok sama Abang." Ajak Minho. "Eh neng, tau ngga kenapa Key jadi pacarnya Onew hyung?"

"Kan emang udah sama cinta, Bang." Jawab Taemin.

"Bukan. Jawabannya karena Neng Taemin bakal jadi pacarnya Abang." Jawab Minho.

"Lu sayang, kan, sama gue?" tanya Onew pada Key.

"Sayang, Bang." Jawab Key.

"Putri Taemin, ada yang harus ku katakan padamu." Kata Minho penuh penghayatan.

"Katakanlah." Jawab Taemin.

"Aku... aku... aku..." ujar Minho. Semua orang harap-harap cemas. "Aku kebelet pipis, Putri. Toilet dimana, toilet?" kata Minho akhirnya. Semua penonton sweatdrop.

"Yaaak! Kenapa lo malah bilang begitu. Dialog lo kan ngga begitu, kodok!" protes Onew.

"Gue kebelet pipis, Hyung. Udah ngga tahan nih. Eottokhae?" tanya Minho dengan wajah yang aneh karena menahan HIV (Hasrat Ingin Vivis).

"Yaudah sono pipis dulu! Lima menit! Ngga kurang, ngga lebih."

Minho berlari ke belakang panggung.

Lima menit kemudian.

Mendadak terdengar backsound intro Sherlock.

"Ini siapa yang nyetel lagu?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Minho is back, Minho is back. Back! Back! Back!" mendadak Minho muncul dari belakang panggung. Bukannya sambutan histeris yang ia dapat, tapi malah suasana krik krik.

"Tepuk tangan dong." Protes Minho. Kemudian penonton bertepuk tangan sejenak. "Setidaknya ada tepuk tangan."

Cerita kembali berlanjut.

"Putri, aku bisa kembali menjadi pangeran hanya dengan satu cara. Aku harus di cium seorang putri yang mencintaiku." Kata Minho.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menciummu." Jawab Taemin dengan senyum manis.

"Benarkah itu? ah, tidak mungkin. Seorang Putri sepertimu tidak mungkin mencintai pangeran kodok sepertiku." Kata Minho ala telenovela.

"Percayalah padaku Fernando." Ujar Taemin sambil menggenggam tangan Minho.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau menyesal Rosalinda." Balas Minho.

"Fernando, aku tak akan menyesal." Taemin meyakinkankan Minho.

"Baiklah Rosalinda." Minho menyetujui permintaan Taemin. (A: kenapa jadi telenovela -_-)

"Hiks, Aisyah sama Fahri romantis banget ya?" komentar Kyuhyun ngga nyambung.

"Iya, Fitri emang jodohnya Farel dah." Sambung Kai makin ngga nyambung.

"Setelah itu Fernando dan Rosalinda, eh maap, maksud saya Fahri dan Aisyah, eh salah lagi, maksudnya Fitri dan Farel, ehm koreksi, Putri Taemin dan Kodok Minho maksud saya," Onew membaca narasi dengan berbagai koreksi. "Intinya Kodok Minho mengajak Putru Taemin..."

"Menikah." Sela Minho.

"Bukan! Tapi pergi ke istananya Kodok Minho." Koreksi Onew.

"Ooh, tapi setelah itu nikah kan ya?" tanya Minho.

"Ngga pake nikah-nikahan." Kata Onew.

"Pelit lo, Hyung."

"Pelit pangkal kaya." Jawab Onew. (A: setuju denganmu bang!) "Dipercepat ceritanya Kodok Minho sampe di istana bareng Putri Taemin dan bertemu Raja dan Ratu."

"Papa, aku sudah menemukan calon istriku." Kata Minho pada Raja Yoochun.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yoochun seolah tak percaya.

"Ini ciyus lho." Jawab Minho.

"Kalau begitu cepat cium dia. Dan patahkan kutukan Lord Voldemin." Ujar Junsu. Kodok Minho bersiap-siap mencium Putri Taemin.

"Stooop! Tunggu dulu!" cegah Kai. Kodok Minho dan Putri Taemin menoleh kearah Kai yang sibuk membantu Kyuhyun, Onew, dan Yunho menggiring Key masuk ke belakang panggung.

"Ayook, Sayang, aku tunjukin sesuatu yang bagus, deh." Ajak Onew sambil tetap menarik tangan Key.

"Apaan sih? Nanti selesai acara aja." Tolak Key.

"Ayo dong Key, keburu barangnya ilang." Hasut Kyuhyun. Mendadak Kai teringat sesuatu, ia merogoh sakunya dan berdiri di depan Key.

"Key hyung, lihat ini apa?~" Kai menggoyang-goyangkan lima buah kupon belanja milik Tao yang ia curi kemarin. (A: bakat kriminal nih -_-)

Key yang melihat kupon belanja, langsung berbinar senang. "Give itu to me, Kim Jongin." Perintah Key.

"Hyung mau? Ayo, sini~~ " Kai berjalan masuk ke belakang panggung sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kupon di tangannya. Key mengikuti langkah Kai di ikuti Onew.

"Aman! Ayo lanjut!" lapor Kyuhyun.

"Buruan dicium!" komando Yunho.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Minho segera mencium bibir Putri Taemin saat itu juga. Kyuhyun, Yunho dan beberapa orang langsung mengabadikan momen berharga di depan mereka.

"Heeh! Udahan ciumannya. Wooy! Jangan mesum di panggung, woooy!" teriak Yunho saat melihat Minho terlalu menghayati adegannya hingga menimbulkan suara aneh dari Putri Taemin. Tapi teriakan Yunho diabaikan begitu saja oleh Minho.

"Heeh! Heeeh! Heeeh! Udahan, wooy! Elaah, keburu Key balik lagi!" teriak Yunho. mendengar nama Key disebut, Minho melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ngga ada Key, kan?" tanya Minho sambil celingukan. Kali aja mendadak ada Key, kan bahaya.

"Ngga ada, makanya udahan. Mumpung orangnya belum balik." Saran Kyuhyun.

"Nanggung." Minho bersiap mencium Taemin lagi, tapi dihalangi oleh Yunho dan Yoochun.

"Nanti lanjut di kamar aja. Lebih seru." Bisik Yoochun.

"Eh, iya juga, pinter lo, Hyung. Ngga sia-sia jidat lo lebar." Puji Minho.

"Lo muji apa ngehina sih?" protes Yoochun.

Onew kembali ke singgahsananya, alias panggung dalang.

"Lho? Kai mana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Lagi di becek-becek sama Key gara-gara ternyata kupon yang dibawa udah kadaluarsa." Jelas Onew. "Ini udah ciuman belum?"

"Udah. Mau lagi? Ayoook!" seru Minho, yang kembali di tahan Yunho dan Yoochun.

"Napsu amat, lo." Komentar Kyuhyun.

"Setelah itu, Pangeran Minho kembali ke wujudnya sebagai manusia. Mengetahui kutukannya telah gagal, Lord Voldemin mendatangi Kerajaan Antah Berantah untuk membalas dendam." Narasi Onew.

Ceritanya Minho udah pake kostum pangeran lagi. Kemudian masuklah Changmin dengan kostum Harry Potter-nya.

"Mau apa kau kembali kemari? Pulanglah! Aku sudah tidak ada urusan denganmu!" usir Pangeran Minho.

"Bang Bokir, satenya bang, lima puluh tusuk, ngga usah dibakar." Ujar Changmin dengan mata melotot dan intonasi layaknya Suzana.

"Ini bukan film horror, wooy!" protes Yunho yang mendadak merasakan hawa setan di sebelahnya. (A: yaiyalah, orang dia duduk di sebelahnya Kyuhyun oppa XD)

"Aku kemari untuk membalaskan dendam. Kau telah menghancurkan kutukan ku yang cimit-cimit." Seru Changmin tidak terima.

"Kita selesaikan dengan cara jantan!" Minho bersiap dengan pedangnya dan Changmin dengan tongkat sihirnya. Mereka saling mendekat dan kemudian...

"Batu, gunting, kertas!" seru mereka jampingpong. Minho mengeluarkan gunting, sedang Changmin mengeluarkan kertas.

"Terima kekalahanmu, Lord Voldemin!" seru Minho.

"Akhirnya, Lord Voldemin pun dapat terkalahkan dan Pangeran Minho hidup bahagia dengan Putri Taemin." Tutup Onew. minho melonjak senang.

"Tidak semudah itu, wahai kau Kodok Pervert." Seru Key dari pintu belakang panggung.

"M-mwoo? Key? Kenapa bisa kemari? Kai bagaimana?" tanya Yunho kaget.

"Lihat saja sendiri." Key kemudian melenggang memasuki setting.

"Hyungdeul, tolong aku.." ujar Kai sambil terseok-seok.

"Ommo! Kai!" Yunho dan Onew menolong Kai. Sedang Key sedang ngamuk-ngamuk di setting gara-gara Minho berniat membawa Taemin pergi saat ia memasuki setting. Yoochun mencoba menenangkan Key, sedang Junsu ikut membantu Onew dan Yunho.

Kyuhyun naik ke panggung dalang. "Yah, beginilah akhirnya, Kai kembali dalam keadaan mengenaskan, dan Key ngamuk-ngamuk di setting." Narasi Kyuhyun.

"Wooy, Epil, bantuin gue ngapa!" teriak Yunho.

"Eh iya, Hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Silahkan nyanyi, Hyung." Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Jaejoong bernyanyi sebelum ia ikut membantu Yunho menolong Kai.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**OMAKE**

.

Minho : Lagi-lagi gagal bawa Taemin pergi. Key gangguin mulu sih.

Taemin : Yang penting tadi kan Hyung udah nyium Taemin.

Minho : *wajah panik*

Key : Oh, gitu. Jadi, pas gue ngga ada tadi lo grepe-grepe anak gue? *cincing lengan*

Minho : engga, tante. MasyaAllah, Taemin bercanda itu. *mengkeret*

Key : jangan-jangan tadi gue sengaja di umpetin di belakang ya?

Minho : iya! Itu ide Onew hyung dan komplotannya. *muka semangat*

Onew, Yunho, Kyu, Kai : sialan nih Minho *ngomong dalam batin*

* * *

**RAEMI CURCOL AREA**

Annyeonghaseyo, mian yah ngaret updatenya XD

gue sibuk sayangkooh XD (R: sibuk apaan lo? | A: sibuk galau beb T-T #plak)

YESUNGdah lah, yang penting sekarang gue update kan :P

sengaja ya, SHINee sama DBSK Mi gabung. habis susah kalo cuma berlima. jadi Mi gabung aja XD

yang nunggu SJ, sabar. habis ini chapnya SJ :D

terakhir, **bagi review asik tuh beb** :D


End file.
